paradise_bayfandomcom-20200214-history
Relic Ruins
} |name = Relic Ruins |supertitle = |image = Relic Island.png |levelunlocked = 25 |specialitems = Relic Key |relationshipreward = |scrapofpapercost = |inkedremnantscost = |mapkeycost = |secretpassagecost = 1 }} Use tools to discover hidden relics. Island access requires: *Map Table unlocked *Level 25 *Access to Carl's Cabin for the Secret Passage map piece Guide This Island makes use of tools ( , and ), and a . Tools are used to remove two types of obstructions: rocks, trees and grass or walls and booby traps from the ruins. The rocks, trees and grass give gold and XP points, and a small possibility of Relic pieces. The walls and traps have a higher possibility of giving Rewards, Relic Keys and other treasures, roughly 2-3 relic pieces per refresh. There is also a cave that requires a to clear. Refresh Time : *9 hours for the rocks, trees and grass *3 day and 10 hours for the walls and traps *6 days and 10 hours for the Powder Keg How to Each Relic is discovered in 6 pieces ("artefacts") each of which is split into 3-8 "shards". You must gather all the shards (a total of 30) to make the 6 artefacts, then they are combined to recreate the Relic. Once assembled you win the Relic and can place it on your island. Rewards for clearing land Treasures * Relic shards * Relic Keys (use the key on the tower to obtain a rock containing a relic shard) * * * * Available Relics 9th relic, September 7th 2018 Pterry the Pterrible. "It's a shame he died of pneumonia." 8th relic, June 28th 2018 The Relic Crane Master. "Sweep the Leg!" 7th relic, April 20th 2018 The Tiptop Triceratops. A very docile creature, but don't mess with the front end! 6th relic, November 10th 2017 The Well of the Cobra. A lovely wishing well, if your wish was for a cobra. 5th relic, June 9th 2017 The Relic Archer. A sturdy relic archer to guard your relics. Relic safety still not guaranteed. 4th relic, February 2nd 2017 The Dinosaurus Next. Different dinosaur bones, also in the correct order... we think 3rd relic, September 23rd 2016 The Vault of the Jackal. An ancient vault adorned with a black jackal. 2nd relic, June 2nd 2016 The Dinosaurus Rex. A full set of dinosaur bones in the correct places... we think. 1st relic, April 6th 2016 The Relic Guardian. Guard your relics with your very own relic guardian. Relic safety not guaranteed. Clara's Quotes Introductory texts (click "Show" to view) => *''An island filled with ancient relics! Am I in heaven?'' *''Relic hunters have been telling stories about this place since before I was born.'' *''Can you even imagine how many treasures lurk under the surface of this island?'' *''I should bring Finn to Relic Ruins. He'd love this place!'' *''Some of the artifacts on this island are thousands of years old. Millions, even!'' *''These elaborate gadgets are so impressive, don't you think?'' *''What excellent timing. I've been itching for another project!'' *''Relic Ruins is such a fascinating place! I could spend years just studying the architecture!'' *''In times lost to history, this place was known as Antigo. These ruins date back to those days.'' *''Pirates and relic hunters have searched for this place for generations. Incredible, isn't it?'' *''What happens if you cut that rope?'' *''The first relic I ever unearthed was a bone our dog had buried. I had to fight her for it. I won.'' *''Roger and I played archaeologists as children. I used to bury him and dig him up again.'' *''Old things are fascinating, aren't they? Some more than others, I suppose. I've never been a fan of old milk, for instance.'' *''I once knew a relic hunter named Jones. He gave me this whip, actually.'' *''This place must be simply bursting with treasures. I can't wait to see what we unearth!'' *''I suspect the moles have been burrowing up under this island, pushing the relic shards to the surface.'' *''How do you like relic hunting, Trademaster? Exciting, isn't it?'' *''Each shard is part of a relic, and each relic is part of a larger artifact. Isn't this fun?'' *''Good heavens, there are a lot of relics here. I imagine we'll be unearthing treasures for a long time to come!'' *''I'll wager the moles have known about this place all along. Sly creatures.'' fr:Île des Reliques Category:Map Table Category:Islands